There has hitherto been developed a technique that enables execution of a route search according to the taste of a user in route selection. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-42051 (JP 2009-42051 A) discloses a configuration in which the frequency of use of links is calculated as the degree of preference for each taste item, such as vehicle type, age, and sex, that may be a factor for route selection, and stored as a taste parameter, and a cost is adjusted on the basis of taste parameters that are similar to attribute data on the user to search for a route (JP 2009-42051 A, claim 1, FIG. 4, and so forth).